All the Evidence
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Kai and Miguel have a secret relationship, so you can imagine their surprise when they are asked to explain a series of photographs that their teammates have taken of the two of them. Will these photos expose their relationship?


**Title:** All the Evidence  
**Summary:** Kai and Miguel have a secret relationship, so you can imagine their surprise when they are asked to explain a series of photographs that their teammates have taken of the two of them. Will these photos expose their relationship?  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Fluff!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

X3 Just a oneshot for you to enjoy today, and I hope you do!

* * *

The sound of fingers moving rapidly over a keyboard fills the otherwise silent room. A dull light emitting from the computer monitor is the only source of light. Focusing his eyes on the screen before him, Kai doesn't even glance down at his fingers, only occasionally to the right to glance at a manila folder sitting still on the table next to the keyboard.

Pausing in his movements, Kai lifts his hands from the keyboard. He moves one hand to grab the folder and closes it while the other wanders up to his neck, attempting a quick massage of his fingers, hoping to ease the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders.

"My neck is killing me," Kai mumbles as he places the folder in the draw next to him.

"That's because you're working too hard," A voice from the open doorway explains.

Craning his next towards the source of the voice, Kai immediately winces when a white hot streak of pain races up his neck and into his brain. He freezes in his movements so not to induce further pain and squeezes his eyes shut as he takes a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" A voice full of concern asks.

"I'm fine," Kai quickly replies upon reflex, turning his head back towards his computer screen, a grimace still marring his usually flawless expression.

"Who are you trying to fool?"

Unable to stop himself, Kai bows his head a little in defeat, a soft chuckles escaping his lips as he peers out through a veil of stormy gray hair. A smile appears on his lips the moment he turns his ruby red eyes to the familiar figure of a certain blonde hair, blue eyed Adonis who is leaning casually against his door frame.

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?" Kai asks.

Stepping into the room, Miguel lets the door slip shut behind him and he makes his way over to the desk Kai is sitting at. He slips in behind him, immediately placing his hands on his shoulders, his fingers expertly seeking out the knots in his upper back and massaging them loose in slow, sensual movements.

"Hmm," Kai purrs as one of Miguel's hands slip over his shoulder to the collar of his shirt, his fingers trailing seductively along the collarbone, making Kai shiver with a sense of pleasurable delight. "That feels good."

Above him, Miguel gives a deep chuckle as he hands slip down Kai's upper arms and helps him to stand on his feet, just so he can take him into his arms and place a tender kiss to his forehead. "Feeling better?" he whispers in a deep voice, causing Kai's knees to suddenly buckle and fall deeper into his chest.

"Of course," Kai whispers as he tilts his head to the side, his lips tantalizingly close to his. His eyes slip close as Miguel dips his head down and presses their lips together in a soft kiss that soon turns passionate as they become lost in the feel of each other.

However, a rapid concession of knocks at Kai's bedroom door forces the two out of their passionate haze and to step away from each other. Kai absolutely hates being interrupted when he's with Miguel, but there is very little he can do about it as his teammates, along with Miguel's, did not know about their relationship.

A look of utter annoyance appears on Kai's face when the heat of Miguel's body dissipates and he sulkily trudges to the door, throwing it open with a glare. "What? I'm working," he hisses, but then pauses, his eyes narrowing suspiciously when the figure of his dark haired teammate stands just outside his door, not remotely intimidated by his glare.

If fact, Ray is looking at him with an irritating smug look. It's as if he knows something he really shouldn't, but it's too juicy to forget. That's a very dangerous look for this blader to wear…

"Kai? Miguel? Could the two of you come to the lounge room, please?" Ray asks in an unnervingly sweet voice, a catty grin on his lips as he appears like a cat that got the cream. "We have something important we need to discuss."

A shiver races down Kai's spine at the mockingly seductive purr in Ray's voice and he swallowed thickly. He stares at the neko for a minute, who continues to beam at him with a sense of sadistic joy before meandering off, leaving the two of them alone in each other's presence again.

What on earth could they have to discuss, and why is the thought of discussing it making him so nervous?

Looking over to Miguel as he closes the door, he can see that the handsome blonde is also feeling nervous, yet curious more than anything else. They catch each other's gazes and hold them for a moment, silently conveying that they have no idea what this meeting is about, and who is involved.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Kai wonders if they know about his relationship with Miguel. And while a part of him can't help but agree, another part of him scoffs at the idea, saying they had been careful to keep their love for each other a secret from their teammates, not knowing in how they would react to the information.

Sensing his uncertainty, Miguel makes his way over to Kai and pulls him against his chest, wrapping him up securely in his arms as he rest his chin on top of his head. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Kai nuzzles his head under Miguel's chin as he curls his fingers around the material of his shirt, snuggling closer into his arms and chest. "Yeah..."

It's not what they're going to be discussing that's making Kai feel nervous, but how they are going to discuss it. Not many people know this, but Ray is a closet pervert, and if they are in fact going to talk about their relationship, Ray is going to want all the details. He has been with Miguel for about a year now, so yes, they have done the deed, so to speak. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality; he just doesn't want to discuss his sex life with anyone!

Reluctantly pulling away from each other, Kai silently draws in a deep breath and steps over the threshold of his room into the hallway, making his way to the lounge like instructed, Miguel right on his heels.

Walking into the lounge room, Kai feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end as everyone in the room, his teammates along with Miguel's, stare at them as they enter. Their friends litter the room in various positions, all of them wearing unnervingly sweet smiles, circling around Hilary, who is a prominent figure as she stands near the table with a large envelope in her hands.

Looking around the room, Miguel's brow furrows into a look of pure confusion with a sense of suspicion in his stunning blue eyes. "What's going on?" he asks as he closes the door behind him with a soft click.

"We should be asking the two of you that," Aaron says as a wicked grin slips across his face. "Is there something the two of you would like to tell us?"

Miguel immediately stiffens at the question and turns to face his teammate. "What do you mean?" he asks, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Come, take a seat," Hilary says cheerfully as she sits herself at the table. "I've got some photographs I want you to take a look at."

Despite not liking the perkiness in the young female's voice, Kai and Miguel do as they are told and take a seat side by side on the opposite end of the table to Hilary, not at all comfortable with the way the others are loitering around like vultures.

"Why do you want us to look at some photographs?" Kai ask, his tone a little cold and icy as he doesn't much like the interrogation like atmosphere the room is presenting at the moment. He feels cornered and trapped, and his instincts of fight or flight are trying to make their presence known.

"We can't help but notice how close you and Miguel have become," Ray comments from his spot on the other side of the room. "We just have a few questionable photos we would like you to explain to us."

A feeling of dread appears in the pit of Kai's stomach when Hilary opens the envelope she is holding and pulls out a thick pile of photos she quickly flips through. "What do you mean by questionable?"

A dangerous girly giggle passes Hilary's lips as she pulls out a photo from the pile and places it on the table, sliding it over the smooth surface and stopping it in front of Kai. "Care to explain what this is about?"

Carefully, Kai picks up the photograph to study it, only to have his eyes widen in surprise at the photo's continents.

It's a simple picture of them that appears to have been taken from afar. In it, Miguel and Kai are standing in what appeared to be the park and have their backs turned to the photographer. Miguel had his hand positioned delicately on the small of Kai's back, just above the seductive curl of his butt and was leaning forward as close to Kai as possible where Kai, himself, was pointing to something in a book he was holding in his hands.

The picture was completely innocent, saved for the fact that Kai, the ice king himself, was in it and allowing Miguel, the handsome Spaniard to invade his personal space by touching him on the back, a place he out rightly refused to let anyone touch.

Hell, he refuses to let anyone touch him anywhere!

"What makes you think this isn't just a picture of two friends?" Kai ask as he places the photograph on the table, trying to act cool, but unable to hide the nervous squeak from his voice.

Hilary gives him a hard look before reaching under the table and pulling out a hard cover book and sitting it right in front of Kai. "A true fan girl would never be seen without this," she says simply.

Kai could help but deadpan as he reads the front cover. "The Ultimate Guide to Spotting Secret Couples Through Photographs?"

...They really do have books on just about everything.

Miguel tilts his head to the side in disbelief as he leans forward, subconsciously brushing against Kai and takes the book to look at it more closely. He reads the front cover before flipping the book open. His brow furrows as he flips a few more pages before snapping it shut as he shakes his head. "It's actually a real book," he mutters under his breath.

Snatching the photograph again, Kai studies it to try and determine when it was taken and what they were doing at the time. Flipping through the memories of his mind, he remembers that day quite vividly as it was the first time in ages where the two of them could spend the day together without their teammates bothering them, so ended up on a date that ended on the beach where they spent the night making out and in each other's arms.

He remembers that day also because he kept getting the feeling that someone was watching them from afar. Dammit, he should have known the brat pack wouldn't leave him alone for an entire day!

"I told you someone was following us," Kai hisses under his breath so only Miguel can hear him as he narrows his eyes a little and hands him the photo. "Next time, don't call me paranoid."

Miguel takes the photo, also appearing to recognize the location and immediately swears under his breath in his native tongue. "I hope they didn't follow us to the beach," he mutters.

Kai immediately stiffens at the thought and blushes. "Oh dear god..." Hilary isn't going to pull out a photo of the two of them doing things that would probably be rated as M for mature, is she? They were at a very secluded part of a private beach, so surely they wouldn't have followed them, right?

He immediately snaps his gaze to the young woman, who seems oblivious to his discomfort and embarrassment as she causally flicks through the large wade of photos in her hands.

"And here's a photo of the two of you walking down the street together," Hilary says as she pulls yet another photo from the pile in her hand.

"What's so suspicious about that?" Miguel asks with a nervous edge to his voice, his smile shaky and forced. Inwardly, though, he sighs with relief that they don't appear to know what happened that night.

"Nothing really, saved for the fact that the two of you are holding hands!" Hilary says with a joyous giggle, seemingly trying her best not to squeal loudly as she slams the photo down on the table with a triumphant grin.

Snatching the photo off the table, Kai quickly glances at it, trying to determine when this one was taken. He gazes at the picture and knows there's nothing he can do to deny its existence, they were indeed holding hands, their fingers entwining together perfectly. It's actually a pretty good shot of the two of them; Miguel was stepping of the side walk to cross the street, while Kai held onto his hand with both of his, the two of them looking at nothing but each other, Miguel smiling his usually charming smile, while he gave him a soft smile of contentment.

It's kinda sweet, the way Miguel holds his hand tightly, never wanting to let go. He feels safe whenever Miguel takes his hand and he has no problem letting the blonde lead him to anywhere. He'd go to hell and back without fear if Miguel is there by his side, holding his hand.

This photo must have been taken a few days ago, where he and Miguel decided just to go for a walk to get away from the noise of the dojo for a while. He thought that they had snuck out without anyone's knowledge; they were still busy fighting amongst themselves to take any notice. How in the world...?

"How did you take this photo?" Kai asks as he hands it to Miguel to examine.

"We didn't," Hilary replies as she begins to flip through the photos in her hands again. "It was just a coincidence that Grampa happened to be walking on the opposite side of the road."

"He took the picture?!" Kai exclaims in disbelief as he slams his hands on the table in front of him. How did he not notice the exuberant grandfather? It's true, then, he really does forget what's going on around him when he's with Miguel. Whenever it's just the two of them, it's like nothing else in the world matters but their time together.

Stupid sexy Spaniard, making him feel totally at ease and comfortable around him all the goddamn time!

"I like this one." This time, Matilda is the one to giggle as she pulls out a picture and places it on the table, sliding it in front of Miguel to examine. "It's very cute."

Not knowing how many more photos this group of amateur paparazzi have, Miguel picks it up to look at it and realizes why Matilda likes this one. Of course, he and Kai are the main stars, this time Kai was climbing over a traffic divider block and Miguel had his hands around his waist, helping him over the obstacle, Kai's hand on his shoulders as support.

To anyone else, it looks like Miguel was simply helping Kai, but to those who know the both of them, they know Kai doesn't need help getting over anything, letting alone a barrier that reached his waist. Besides, Kai had this amazing smile on his face, warm and tender, and Miguel, himself, was too far into his personal space to have been a friendly helping hand.

As he continues to gaze at the photo, he comes to the realization that he finds it quite cute as well. He never really thought about it before, but it's sweet of Kai to let him help him with things, when it's clear the enigma can get along just fine. He likes to be useful and he loves the way Kai lets him into his life, helping him with his work and just generally being allowed to hold him in his arms whenever he feels like it.

"Now this one is my favourite," Hilary says, this time unable to stop a squeal from reaching the surface as she takes a moment to coo over the picture before placing it on the table.

This time, Kai and Miguel both take the photograph and glance at it together. Kai blushes lightly as he mutters under his breath and Miguel sighs in defeat, knowing that the cat is now out of the bag.

In this photo, it's plain to see that Kai and Miguel are indeed more than friends. With their arms wrapped around each other, their body's pressed together tightly and their lips caressing each other's passionately under a full moon sky, any moron can see just how loving and committed they are to each other.

They've officially reached a point in this 'discussion' where they simply cannot deny a thing. The evidence of their relationship is lying on the table before them in an array of coloured photographs, each one dictating a special moment in their relationship.

"Come on, fess up," Max coaxes as he gives the two a very happy puppy dog grin. "You two are totally dating, right?"

"Don't deny it," Hilary says in a sing-song kind of voice as she waves the photos in the air in a proud manner. "We've got all the evidence right here!"

Tyson suddenly rests his elbow on the table and sits his chin in the palm of his hand, giving Kai a very wide grin as he leans in close. "Are the two of you in 'wuv'?"

"So," Aaron drawls perversely from his position next to Ray, who has a grin that mimics his own. "Care to tell us the details?"

Oh, hell, no...

Kai suddenly leans across the table and plucks the rest of the photos from Hilary's hand, earning himself a protest from the brunette. "I'll be keeping these, thank you. What I choose to do with Miguel in my spare time is no one's business but mine and Miguel's. Yes, I am dating Miguel, and yes, I love him very much. That's all you guys need to know."

"But-!"

"No buts," Miguel interrupts as he begins to gather the photos off the table and handing them to Kai to add back to the pile in his hands. "I do apologize for not telling you guys about our relationship, but we wanted to keep it private as we know all too well how nosy you lot can be. Let us have our private moments, please."

"But you two are so hot together!" Hilary protests loudly, her eyes shimmering with tears as she stares at the two. "Can't we watch?"

Kai cannot believe Hilary just asked him that!

"No, you can't watch!" Kai yells as his cheeks darken with a deep blush, immediately springing to his feet. "If I ever catch any of you paparazzi on my future dates with Miguel, I'm going to hang you from a flagpole by your underwear!"

With those words, Kai spins around and stalks out of the room, his face twisting into an expression that is half anger, half humiliation. He can hear Miguel thank the guys for the photos before he, too, leaves the room.

Just as Kai storms into his room, Miguel appears behind him and takes him into his arms, his warmth and presence immediately calming him down to a more manageable level. Then, he leads them over to the bed where he sits down, pulling Kai into his lap and leaning his back against the bed head.

"At least we don't have to hide anymore," he says as he places a kiss to Kai's cheek, tightening his arms around him.

Kai mutters darkly under his breath, but ends up agreeing nonetheless. He then pulls out the photos he's still holding and begins to flick through them with Miguel resting his chin on his shoulder, also having a look.

"Some of these are pretty good," Miguel comments as he picks up a photo where they are merely standing in each other's arms, their foreheads pressed together in a very loving and affectionate way.

"I guess they are," Kai says as he pauses on an expertly done portrait of him and Miguel curled up together under a tree. He stares at it for a moment before a sudden thought occurs to him and his eyebrow twitches. "But if I find any of these photos on the internet, I will be so _**pissed**_."

* * *

Hmm, maybe I should write a real book about spotting secret couples through photographs? X3 I'd be rich!

Please review.


End file.
